Often users request actions to be taken by their mobile device, such as to perform a search or provide directions to a particular geographic point-of-interest. The mobile device can process the request and perform a task (e.g., navigation) to meet the user's request. When the task starts, the user is often faced with idle time. During such idle time, the user may become bored, wasting otherwise valuable opportunities to provide assistance to the user. In some cases, the user may actively search on the user's mobile device for certain content to occupy the user's time. However, such active searching can use valuable computing resources as well as potentially distract the user.